<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love is Blind by Astronaut_in_Space</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112409">Love is Blind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astronaut_in_Space/pseuds/Astronaut_in_Space'>Astronaut_in_Space</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Matrix (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ordinary People, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:53:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astronaut_in_Space/pseuds/Astronaut_in_Space</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>眼科医生Smith/患者Neo（确切地说，是Thomas Anderson）</p><p>据说，人对于外界信息的摄取有至少百分之八十是经由视觉处理的，换言之，丧失了视觉实际上是一件无比麻烦的事情。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thomas Anderson | Neo/Agent Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love is Blind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>普通人的世界3.0，眼科医生Smith/患者Neo（确切地说，是Thomas Anderson），斜线有意义，OOC（我觉得是真的，真的，真的，所以慎入）</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Love is Blind</p><p>爱是盲目 </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>据说，人对于外界信息的摄取有至少百分之八十是经由视觉处理的，换言之，丧失了视觉实际上是一件无比麻烦的事情。</p><p> </p><p>麻烦，而且迷茫。</p><p> </p><p>当朝晨的灿烂金光在弥散着消毒水味道的空气里消损为漫漫漆黑中纯粹的一亮，托马斯·安德森从沉睡中醒来，眼前是色彩斑斓却虚浮缥缈的幻影。睫毛颤抖，他慵懒地吸气，他下意识地侧过脑袋去追逐紫外线的温度。动作间，压在枕头上的黑色短发轻戳后颈，他的手指不自主地回收。朦胧中，他的指尖抚过棉布，指纹与纤维擦身而过。</p><p> </p><p>与此同时，高跟鞋踩踏瓷砖的声音自远处来、于近处停，托马斯听见寒暄在合金的门板外响起，他听见笑和喘息，他听见严肃和沉声静气，他听见鞋跟又离去的声音。</p><p> </p><p>他知道，门外有人。</p><p> </p><p>托马斯缓慢回头，敏感的神经拉起眉尾，方寸毫厘的肌肤在纱布下抽动。</p><p> </p><p>片刻，门页轻呼。</p><p> </p><p>在每一拍都近似复制的节奏下，一连串稳健的步伐逐渐靠近，它拉拽着一阵风，把冬季的清冽和暖阳的温驯倾泻进了四方空间。来人的层层衣物彼此摩挲，深藏于缝隙内的烟草味道犹如打破了双氧水的分子结构般镶嵌进了托马斯的呼吸——他的胸腔谨慎地起伏，腰在床褥里于惊悸中一愣。手指，他的手指攥紧被套，指间是纠缠的布料。</p><p> </p><p>有人。托马斯知道有人站在他的床边。</p><p> </p><p>“早上好，安德森先生。”</p><p> </p><p>深沉而有力的声音自头顶响起，托马斯抬起下巴，白净的脖颈暴露在一个人的影子里。</p><p> </p><p>“今天，感觉怎么样？”</p><p> </p><p>闻言，托马斯微张的嘴唇抿起，一排白牙咬着软肉。他大气不敢喘一口，因为覆着一层薄茧的触摸温柔地挠上他的手背，修剪整齐的指甲刮过他的虎口、抠进他的掌纹。他深呼吸，被憋在嗓子眼儿里的回答变调成鼻腔里荡漾的热气。</p><p> </p><p>“怎么了？”</p><p> </p><p>掺杂着调笑的语音回旋在托马斯的耳畔，凉凉的，钻进他的耳蜗，把每一个清楚到过分的吐字传送至他的大脑中枢。</p><p> </p><p>抑扬顿挫，这抑扬顿挫的声音这般威厉、这般正经，好像来自播报新闻的政论节目，又像源于不怒自威的官方发言… …不，又好像两者都不是。毕竟，哪位郑重其事的人物会把自己的狡猾显露在被刻意拉长的音节里，哪位直言正色的人物会把自己的顽劣表达在被刻意突显的气息里。特别是，谁，谁会在不怀好意的字句间饶有兴味地把手指游走于他人肌肉紧绷的手臂。</p><p> </p><p>“没怎么… …”托马斯闷闷地回答，“史密斯医生。”</p><p> </p><p>对，他。只有他。只有道貌岸然的他。</p><p> </p><p>托马斯的耳朵羞愧地泛红，他的喉结上下滚动，他的尖牙在口腔内壁留下痕迹。可史密斯的手掌，他温热的手掌已经贴上托马斯的脸颊，他的拇指，他粗糙的拇指摁住托马斯的嘴巴。干燥的皮肤抹过湿润的下唇，托马斯的脉搏距离医生的手腕仅有眉睫，脉搏，他的脉搏在机械表精准的脚步里杂乱如麻。</p><p> </p><p>然后，医生冷淡地收手，他的体温被冷漠地抽离。</p><p> </p><p>“好好休息，安德森先生，”史密斯说，“再见。”</p><p> </p><p>托马斯泄气，他的肩膀在医生离开后沮丧于病床上，他的胳膊在医生走开后无力于肋骨旁，可他的鼻子，他的鼻子嗅到房间里有什么仿佛永远不会散去的气味，关于史密斯的气味。</p><p> </p><p>据说，人用以捕捉外界信息的其余感觉会在视觉丧失后被强化，换言之，丧失视觉实际上是一件无比暧昧的事情。</p><p> </p><p>暧昧，却越来越肆意、越来越肆无忌惮。</p><p> </p><p>医生袖口处的烟碱味道，医生衬衫上的洗衣液味道，医生下巴上的须后水味道，越来越肆无忌惮；医生埋在托马斯凌乱发丝间的手，医生拈过托马斯耳垂的指腹，医生探进托马斯衣领的骨节，越来越肆无忌惮；医生在托马斯耳边的低语，他的吐息，越来越肆无忌惮。</p><p> </p><p>“今天感觉怎么样，”史密斯打趣道，“安德森先生。”</p><p> </p><p>托马斯缄默无语，因为医生横过他胸前的手从后颈滑向他的锁骨，因为他坐直的脊柱正在融化，一点、一点地，从里到外地，融化、蒸发。</p><p> </p><p>他快要支撑不住了。</p><p> </p><p>他试探地伸手，揪住医生的衣角，下一秒却靠着对方的胸膛瘫倒。恍惚间，他匆忙举手，一把抓住了医生搭在自己肩膀上的胳膊。</p><p> </p><p>他紧紧地抓着医生结实的小臂不敢松手。</p><p> </p><p>加速的心跳充塞他的大脑，托马斯依偎在医生的怀里，不知是被吓到了还是被羞到了。更重要的是，他发现自己正在贪婪地捕捉医生臂膀间的空气。</p><p> </p><p>他得寸进尺地向史密斯索取温存。</p><p> </p><p>他肆无忌惮。</p><p> </p><p>他被医生扶着腰、放倒在床垫，可他的手仍然死死地扯着史密斯的衣袖。</p><p> </p><p>他肆无忌惮。</p><p> </p><p>据说，人对于外界事物的真正占有是在习惯中模糊了分类明确的感觉，换言之，丧失视觉是一件无比平淡的事情。</p><p> </p><p>平淡，所以有些事就这么鬼使神差地发生了，没有人能说得清。</p><p> </p><p>当缠绕的纱布被缓缓揭下，托马斯短俏的睫毛映现在和煦的阳光中，他薄薄的眼皮忸怩地颤动，眉头皱起，放在史密斯大腿上的手不安地摩挲对方的西装裤。他害怕，他有些害怕。一片乌色中，他感觉到明，他感觉到亮，他的恐惧都是源于对于那刺眼光线的假想。</p><p> </p><p>“感觉怎么样，安德森先生？”史密斯握住托马斯揪住他裤子的那只手，平静地询问道。</p><p> </p><p>托马斯还是不肯睁眼。他的眼尾晕染开桃色，他的睫毛盈动如蝶翼，可他偏偏不肯睁眼。但谁知呢，就在下一秒，史密斯的鼻息徐徐逼近，一方暗淡的阴影洒在托马斯干净的脸庞上，一股安稳的气氛包裹住托马斯腼腆的心房。</p><p> </p><p>“难道还需要倒计时吗？”史密斯用一本正经的口吻开玩笑。</p><p> </p><p>托马斯抿了下嘴唇。</p><p> </p><p>“一？”</p><p> </p><p>医生还在凑近，毫不在意自己轻笑时的吐气已经在患者的心底撩拨起涟漪。</p><p> </p><p>“二？”</p><p> </p><p>医生的鼻尖磨蹭着托马斯的鼻梁，后者从牙齿缝里挤出一句几不可闻的呻吟。</p><p> </p><p>“三… …？”</p><p> </p><p>史密斯低声轻语，他平和的声线像诱拐羔羊的长鞭。</p><p> </p><p>分秒过后，托马斯·安德森忐忑地抬起眼皮，他温润的棕色眼珠浮现在光影中，他的瞳孔收缩，他涌出眼眶的生理眼泪为他精致的感官点上了晶莹的高光。</p><p> </p><p>他看到了他的史密斯医生，看到了他道貌岸然的史密斯医生。他看到的，是被午后的烂漫千阳修饰了轮廓的史密斯医生。他的眼神飘忽，飘在史密斯澄澈的蓝色眼眸前，飘在史密斯灿烂的金色鬓发前。他的眼神飘忽，飘在史密斯近在咫尺的嘴唇上。</p><p> </p><p>“要我吻你吗？”史密斯问。</p><p> </p><p>现在，托马斯·安德森又闭上了眼。</p><p> </p><p>据说，人对另一个人最深切的认识是超越了单纯的感觉，换言之，丧失视觉是一件无关紧要的事情。</p><p> </p><p>因为，爱是盲目的。（Cause love is blind.）</p><p> </p><p>END</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>日常结尾瞎逼逼：<br/>额，这是一个作者放飞自我后的任性产物，所以... ...如果大家在阅读的时候感到不适，请一定要在拍板砖的时候下手轻一点（作者溜了、溜了... ...😂感谢看到这里的朋友，感谢感谢，十分感谢！</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>